Insasiable pouvoir
by DarkHook
Summary: Le calme est enfin revenu à Storybrook. Mais d'autres problèmes vont très rapidement surgir !
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

De retour à Storybrook nos héros espèrent bien pouvoir se reposer un peu et profitez du calme ambiant !

Les charmants, Zéléna et Hook rejoignent Régina, Henry et Swan rentrer eux aussi de leur périple dans les rues New-Yorkaise. Tandis que Madame le maire et sa sœur ne veulent que rentrer chez elle avec leurs enfants respectifs, les charmants ont hâte de retrouver Neal; quant à Henry il préfère rejoindre sa mère adoptive pour ne pas la laisser seule, elle qui est toujours dévaster par la perte de l'homme de sa vie et il sens bien aussi qu'Emma a besoin d'un peu d'intimé avec Killian ... Emma elle ne c'est jamais senti aussi épanoui; certe elle a perdu un ami comme beaucoup mais elle a récupérer celui qu'elle aimer !

"Killian que dirais tu d'un bon petit repas chez Granny rien que toi et moi avant de rentrer ?"

\- Ecoute ma belle je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu vois en tant que ténébreux, et ensuite en enfer j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me reposer, en toute sincérité je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose là : une douche et un bon ptit somme !

Emma ne laissa rien paraître pourtant sa réponse l'avait déstabiliser elle qui ne souhaiter qu'une seule chose être avec lui ! Elle lui répondit simplement :

\- T'inquiète pas ! Je comprend totalement !

En réponse il lui lança son sourire taquin qu'elle aimait tant ...

\- Après si tu insiste y a de la place pour deux tu sais !

Elle ne dit rien mais cette proposition lui allez parfaitement mais au fond d'elle, elle sentez qu'il ne disais ça que pour plaisanter qu'il devait se reposer et reprendre des forces après tout il en avait bien besoin là !

\- Merci pour la proposition mais j'avoue que moi aussi un sommeil réparateur me ferai le plus grand bien, tu sais depuis que je suis rentré de Underworld je n'ai pas vraiment dormi !

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

En réponse silencieuse il lui apposa seulement les mains autour du visage et l'embrassa sur le front .

Ils entrèrent tout même ensemble chez Granny au bout de la pièce ils se quittèrent après un long baiser et une énième déclaration d'amour !

Quand Blanche et David realiserent que leur fille ne suivez pas son compagnon ils se poserent quelques questions et remarquèrent bien que malgrès son silence Emma avait le cœur lourd ! C'est tout naturellement qui lui proposèrent de partager un repas avec eux et de rester à l'appartement ce soir là ! Et c'est t'en mieux pour elle car même si elle ne l'avouera pas elle se sentez vraiment pas de rester seule cette nuit !

Tout est calme à Storybrook ce soir là, c'est seulement vers 4h27 qu'un crie strident se fait ressentir chez les charmants ! David se lève en courant et très rapidement se précipite au chevet de sa fille

\- Emma ! Emma ! Réveille toi ! Je suis là !

\- Killian ! Et elle éclata dans un sanglot. Mon dieu papa c'est ça ! J'ai revé, il n'est jamais revenu, j'ai échouer .

\- Emma, non voyons ce n'était pas un rêve ne t'en fais pas chérie ça passera, Killian va très bien ! A ce moment présent David saisit une bougie et l'alluma en déclarant; comme il l'avait déjà fais par le passé pour sa femme et son petit fils "comme ça la flamme attrapera tes mauvais rêves, rendors toi ma chérie, tout va bien".

Et c'est comme ça que pour la première fois David ce senti complètement en adéquation avec sa fille, en la regardant se rendormir dans ces bras. Mary-Marguarette qui regardez la scène de loin ne pu que ce sentir extrêmement émue par cette vision.

Au même moment dans une chambre chez Granny, Crochet rencontrer à peu près les mêmes problèmes dès qu'il fermer les yeux il sentez l'odeur du souffre et du sang tellement répandu là bas ... en bas ... Il revoyez s'en cesse le visage de Liam son frère, celui en larme d'Emma et il repenser à son camarade Robin; oai en y repensant il l'aimer bien le voleur et même Regina avec le temps il avait appris à l'apprécier. Eux tous ils n'ont pas hésitez une seule seconde à rejoindre l'enfer d'Hadès pour le sauver, il se sentez coupable si il n'avait pas si facilement céder aux ténèbres rien de tout ça ne ce serai passer et personnes ne serai mort ... C'était décider ce serai ça sa quête personnel pour devenir un véritable héros et se racheter auprès des habitants de la ville: effacer ces erreurs !

Le lendemain après une nuit très agité Emma sors enfin de son sommeil pas si réparateur que ça ! Elle se dépêche de prendre une douche, s'habille rapidement, attrape son blouson et sors de l'appartement sans même manger, ni boire . Elle se rend directement chez Granny, là elle s'installe à la table la plus proche de la sortie des chambres se commande un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et elle restera là toute la journée à attendre celui qui fais battre son cœur . Vers 19h Henry la rejoint et tente de la persuadé de rentrer chez elle mais elle refuse il n'y a rien a faire elle ne bougera pas d'ici mais en même temps hors de question de déranger Crochet ! Granny lui fais une fleur et l'autorise à rester où elle est, David décide de rester avec elle car il ressens bien le désarroi de sa fille. C'est seulement le lendemain vers 11h30 que le Capitaine sors enfin de sa chambre. Emma lui saute au cou et ne cesse de l'embrasser sous l'œil conciliant de ces parents et son fils qui était venu lui tenir compagnie !

\- Et Swan doucement on est en publique tout de même !

\- Ah oui et depuis quand tu es pudique toi ? Non plus sérieusement où étais tu ? Je t'attend ici depuis hier matin !

\- Désolé ma jolie je crois que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de sommeil en retard ! Je vois que tu n'est pas seule, dommage je voulais te proposer une petite virée !

\- Y a pas de soucis je te suis partout où tu iras !

Ils s'approchèrent main dans la main de la petite bande !

\- Bonjour à tous mes amis ! lança Crochet

\- Salut à toi, content de voir que tu t'es bien remis de tes émotions ! répondit Charmant

\- Oui écoute je fais de mon mieux à part quelques cauchemars on peu dire que je m'en sors pas mal ! Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous emprunte Emma pour la journée ?

\- Non pas de soucis, qu'allez vous faire ?

\- Ce que je sais faire de mieux, répondit le capitaine avec un sourire en coin

David baissa la tête, le pirate sentant le malaise s'installer s'interrogea sur les raisons de ce silence pesant .

\- Ai-je dis une bêtise ?

Cette fois-ci c'est Mary-Marguarette qui lui rétorqua "Ecoute tu es un pirate coureur de jupons et collectionneur de femme, alors nous ne pouvons que nous interroger sur tes intentions, qu'est-ce-que tu sais faire le mieux ?"

A son tour de changer de couleur et c'est en s'empourprant qu'il répondit "mais oui je suis un pirate ! ce que je sais faire de mieux c'est naviguer, je voulais simplement lui proposer une petite promenade au bord du JollyRoger."

C'est pile à ce moment que la sauveuse refait son apparition un sac de provision à la main "Ah oui ? on va en mer ? J'ai bien fais de prendre à manger, croque-monsieur ça te va ?"

Killian lui sourit elle ne remarquera à peine la lourdeur de l'atmosphère et le rire compulsif de Henry.

"Allez à plus papa et maman, Henry tu n'oubliera pas de faire tes devoirs!"

Une fois bien éloigner de la côte le pirate lâcha la barre et rejoint sa belle sur le pont, qui elle regarde l'horizon accoudé à la proue du bateau.

\- Tu as vu Titanic ? demanda Emma amusée

\- Euh non c'est quoi ? répondit Crochet

-Rien laisse, c'est vraiment magnifique ici, l'océan à perte de vue, le ciel si clair et le soleil qui se décide enfin à se montrer !

\- Oui c'est vrai que la vue est splendide ! lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Qu'elle séducteur ! répliqua Emma en souriant; "je crois que je n'ai jamais était aussi épanoui"

\- Ah oui et pourquoi dis moi ?

\- Je suis avec ma famille, j'ai retrouver mes parents, mon fils grandit auprès de moi, je suis en paix avec moi-même, j'ai même une amie très cher des plus improbable !

\- Ah oui cette méchante reine commence à devenir attachante !

\- Et plus que tout je t'ai toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais si tu aurai complètement disparu, ça m'aurai surement détruit; Killian si tu savais à qu'elle point je t'aime je ne penser même pas qu'il était possible d'aimer à se point.

\- Je pense pouvoir imaginer, tu es venue me chercher tu a braver tous les dangers juste pour me retrouver je ne pense pas mériter un amour si fort mais ça me convient totalement du moment que je suis avec toi.

Sur cette dernière parole il s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Emma passa les mains dans les cheveux de son bien-aimer, et abaissa ces mains jusqu'à les passer sous les épaulettes de sa veste, lui retira et la laissa tomber par terre. C'est à ce moment que Crochet décida de la porter dans ces bras, de lui défaire sa queue de cheval et la plaqua contre le bord du JollyRoger.

Au même instant à Storybrook la terre se mis à trembler, Leroy suivi des autres nains rentrèrent en courant chez Granny en criant "tremblement de terre", mais personne ne fut vraiment surpris ils avaient bien remarquer ce que Granny leurs répondit d'ailleurs. A l'intérieur du restaurant tous ce questionnèrent sur la catastrophe qui était encore entrain de s'abattre sur leur petite ville. Les charmants était encore là avec Henry récemment rejoint par Zéléna, sa sœur, Robyn et Roland; était présent aussi le Dr Whale et sa dernière conquête, Ashley et Aurore; tous ce regarder effrayer mais heureusement le tremblement de terre ne fit aucun dégât . Rapidement Regina sorti pour voir de plus près à quoi ils avaient à faire .

" C'est étrange c'est comme une concentration très puissante de magie qui explose au hasard"

\- On aurai un nouveaux venu qui ne sais pas maîtriser ces pouvoirs, comme Elsa ? lança Blanche

\- Prions pour que ce ne sois pas quelqu'un de maléfique une fois encore ! répliqua David

\- Non ne vous inquiétez pas je ressens cette magie et je peux vous l'assurer c'est une magie très pur, une puissante magie blanche, les rassura la sorcière de l'Ouest

\- C'est étrange j'ai le sentiment de connaitre cette magie commença Regina avant de s'arrêter net en comprenant ce qui se passer et en riant sarcastiquement.

\- Quoi ? Qui a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce-que vous trouvez si drôle ? lâcha Charmant

\- J'ai appris à votre fille à ce servir de ces pouvoirs de la seule façon que je connaisse; dans la peine et la colère tout le contraire du bonheur, disons pour faire simple qu'elle est encore novice et qu'elle ne sais pas encore totalement se contrôler avec ces émotions surtout quand elle est totalement heureuse. Donc David je vous laisse deviner ce que votre petite fille chérie est entrain de faire avec son pirate pour ne plus se contrôler au point de faire trembler toute la ville ! répondit la sorcière amuser.

Le lendemain après une nuit plutôt mouvementé entre les tremblement de terre, les coupures d'électricité et les débordements d'égouts Regina et Henry ont rejoint Charmant et Blanche chez eux, le reine espère y voir la sauveuse pour lui parler de ces petits débordements de la veille.

Mais c'est seulement en début d'après-midi que le couple fais son apparition en entrant en courant dans l'appartement :

"Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Personne n'est blesser ?" crie Emma

\- Non pourquoi toutes ces questions ? lui répondit sa mère

\- Monsieur Mouche nous a dit qu'il y avait eu des phénomènes étranges hier après-midi et cette nuit; vous savez à qui ont a affaire ?

\- En vérité oui je sais exactement à qui nous avons affaire, je peux vous parler en privé Emma ? lui rétorqua Regina

Inquiète Emma attrapa la main de Crochet pour l'entraîna avec elles à l'étage. Là le maire ce lance dans une explication plutôt complète de la situation.

\- Alors Emma tout d'abord nous allons devoir reprendre les entraînements là où nous les avons laisser, voyez vous je ne pense pas que vous sachiez vraiment contrôler vos pouvoirs !

\- Quoi ? s'énerve la blonde. Je sais très bien me contrôler vous l'avez vu vous même j'ai résister aux ténèbres récemment je pense être largement à la hauteur qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire que je ne le suis pas ?

\- Emma aucun reproche de ma part, je suis d'ailleurs aussi coupable que vous je ne vous enseigner la magie qu'en l'utilisant comme une arme de défense, hors ma façon de faire n'est pas forcement la meilleure je vous les instruit de la même façon que le ténébreux l'a fais pour moi. Dans la peine, la souffrance, la défense. Malheureusement vous allez devoir apprendre à vous contrôler car au moment même où toute vos barrière s'abaisse c'est là que le pouvoir en profite !

\- Non ? Vous plaisantez n'est-ce-pas ? Crochet avait compris bien plus vite que le sheriff. C'est nous ? C'est Emma et moi qui avons déclencher tout ces cataclysmes ?

\- Oui Capitaine vous avez tout compris et je vous conseil d'apprendre à vous maîtriser miss Swan car maintenant toute votre famille c'est à quoi est du tous ce chamboulement et pour le moment vous n'avez pas fait de blesser mais qui sais ce que vous avez encore en réserve !

Sur ces dernières paroles Regina redescendit rejoindre les Charmants bientôt suivi d'un Killian plutôt hilare et d'une Emma plus rouge que son cuire. Le couple décide de faire comme ci de rien n'était malgrès le malaise ambiant en optant pour un sujet de conversation plus conventionnel : les cours d'Henry.

\- Sinon Henry je penser qu'on aurai pu aménager ta chambre dans la semaine dans la nouvelle maison, lui dit sa mère

\- Ah oui ta maison je n'y avait plus repenser, marmonna Killian

\- Non pas ma maison, notre maison, nous en avons discuter à Camelott et nous avions, enfin si tu as changer d'avis, enfin je ne te force pas, mais je penser, j'aurai voulu que tu aménage rapidement avec moi, je comprend t'en fais pas, on c'était peut-être mal compris, c'est rien ...

\- Hey ! Emma Stop là, la coupa Crochet, je veux toujours vivre avec toi, rien à changer pour moi au contraire.

\- Oui enfin j'espère que cette maison à de bonne fondation ! ironisa Regina

\- Regina ! repliquerent les charmants en chœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

Après le départ de Killian & Emma, Blanche chercha plus de détail auprès de Regina .

\- Emma ne risque t-elle pas de se mettre en danger elle-même ou Hook ?

\- En toute franchise je ne sais pas en tout cas elle ne fera rien de volontaire mais tu sais la magie est très aléatoire malheureusement son apprentissage ne se fais pas seulement en quelques semaines cela prend tu temps mais je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Pour le couple c'est un peu les mêmes interrogations:

\- Tu sais que je meurs d'amour pour toi ma belle mais je ne te toucherai plus t'en que cette histoire ne sera pas regler et tu n'imagine pas combien ça me coûte mais c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre et tu le sais !

Sans même repondre Emma sorti de la maison en claquant la porte et laissa son compagnon planter sur place. Killian ne chercha pas le conflit il pris sa douche et alla simplement se coucher. Le lendemain Swan rentra seulement pour se laver et se changer:

.- Où etais tu ? l'interrogea le pirate

\- Sur ton bateau, je m'entrainer.

\- Ecoûte je ne voulais pas te vexer, je ...

\- Non c'est bon t'inquiête, allez j'y retourne.

.- Attend Emma faut qu'on parle.

\- Il n'y a rien a dire Killian, tu as raison sur toute la ligne mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi car si tu es prèt de moi je ne me contrôle plus j'ai terriblement envie de ... enfin bon faut que je m'entraine ! A plus

C'est cet après-midi là que la sauveuse entre en trombe dans le bureau du maire.

\- Alors mademoiselle Swan prête pour cet entrainement ?

\- Oui allons-y.

\- Cela ne se fera pas en un jour mais vous verrez plus vous vous entrainerai plus vous arriverai à contrôler votre pouvoir.

Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement Swan remarque dejà les changements, il lui faurda 3 jours d'entrainement intensif pour ne plus faire eclater les ampoules du bureau de Régina à la seule pensée de ses ebats avec Crochet

.- Vas y Emma canalise ta puissance gère là envoie la depuis tes tripes !

\- Ca je sais le faire j'ai dejà combatu plusieurs fois et me suis même servi de mes pouvoirs de façon apaiser depuis la venue d'Ingrid j'ai appris à me contrôler ! Pourquoi je n'y arrive plus ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, l'amour nous fais faire des choix parfois incomprehensible et il puise sa force dans notre puissance, dans notre magie. Fais moi confiance l'amour nous changent completement ... J'ai transformer l'amour que j'avais en Daniel en une haine inconditionnel pour ta mère, l'amour que j'avais pour Robin, lui m'a rendu meilleur ! Killian te change aussi c'est inevitable et tant que tu ne l'acceptera pas tu ne te controlera pas !

Le quatrième jour le couple Charmants, Regina, Emma et Killian decide de se rejoindre pour partager un repas chez Granny's ce sera aussi l'occasion de parlementé des grand progres de la fille du couple royal.

Les deux femmes sont déjà à l'interieur du restaurant quand tout d'un coup les lumières s'eteingent.

\- Ah cette fois ci j'y suis pour rien ! se defendit instantanement Emma.

Toutes deux sortirent dehors pour decouvrir un spectacle des plus effrayant. Charmant et Snow au sol inconscients, et le capitaine sans défense face à un homme armé .

\- Tu m'as tout pris, tu ne m'as rien laisser, t'as bousiller ma vie à moi maintenant de faire de la tienne un veritable enfer !

\- Question enfer je m'y connais pas mal camarade, au moins dit moi ce que tu me reproche je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontrer

.- Ah oui tu crois moi je me souviens exactement de toi .

Regina et Emma ont beau essayer d'avancer elles sont litteralement clouer sur place sur la terrasse, tout se bouscule dans la tête de la sauveuse, si cet homme tire elle perd tout, son avenir, l'homme de sa vie; elle s'en douter mais ni croyais pas completement, comment une orpheline paumer comme elle aurai le droit au grand amour ? Mais depuis l'enfer d'Hadès quand il a fallu qu'elle depose son coeur dans cette balance elle sais : Killian c'est tout pour elle ce n'est pas juste une idée qu'elle se fait c'est réel il est son grand amour. Elle ne peux pas se permettre de le perdre encore une fois elle n'y survivrai pas !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire mais je ne suis plus cet homme là, je ne suis plus le pirate impitoyable que j'étais

.- Tu es et tu restera toujours une pourriture Killian Jones, tu n'as pas vielli mais moi si, je me souviens encore de ta voix, de ce que tu lui a dit. Il croyait que je mettais endormi mais je vous ai entendu et je me suis lever j'etais tellement curieux de te voir, de te rencontrer. Quand discretement j'ai ouvert la porte je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu poignarder mon père.

Killian resta sans voix il savez exactement qui etait cet homme face à lui et il ne chercha pas a se defendre il s'en voulais tellement du choix qu'il avait fais cette nuit là !

\- Alors qui est-ce que je tue en premier ? Toi ou ta blondinette, grand frère ?

 _ **Voilà on entre dans le feu de l'action avec ce deuxième chapitre !**_

 _ **Alors que va-t-il arriver à notre pirate préféré ?**_

 _ **Une petite review SVP ;) à Vendredi pour la suite ! Je posterai le mardi et vendredi si je le peux**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Pendant que les deux hommes parlementaient, les deux femmes reflechissaient.

\- Il y a forcement quelqu'un d'autre ici, qui à assez de pouvoir pour nous clouer sur place ainsi, j'ai même le sentiment de connaître cette magie, murmura Regina.

Au même moment Liam déclara:

"S'en est fini de toi Capitaine Crochet, maintenant tu va payer pour le mal que tu as fait !"

\- Attend j'ai assassiné notre père il y a 30 ans, soit tu t'es retrouver ici en même temps que la malédiction, soit tu étais dans la contrée figée par Cora, dans tout les cas tu ne devrais avoir qu'une dizaine d'année, alors comment ? Comment peux-tu être là et adulte ?

\- J'ai échapper à la malédiction, grâce à un homme qui m'a recueilli et m'a élever comme son propre fils mais tout cela ne te regarde pas, répondit l'homme armé.

A ce moment précis Liam appuya sur la détente, malgrès les cris oppressant d'Emma, ce que l'homme ne vit pas c'est que Blanche et David avaient repris connaissance, ce dernier muni de son épée se jeta devant Killian par chance la balle ricocha sur le fer de la lame.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, tu vas payer Killian Jones, tu vas payer je te le promet ! cria Liam en s'enfuyant en courant.

Instantanément Regina et Emma sont retrouve libéré de leurs emprisonnements.

\- Killian, Killian, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va t'inquiète pas amour ! répondit Hook en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est il enfuit de la sorte ? répondit Regina.

\- J'ai reconnu son arme j'avais la même, c'est un pistolet ne pocèdant qu'une seule balle souvent utiliser par nous autres, les pirates, répondit le capitaine.

\- On a un autre problème, répondit la sauveuse, il n'était pas seul ... Quelqu'un avec de puissants pouvoirs lui tiens main forte.

A cet instant Henry accompagner de Violet arriva :

"Tout va bien ici ?"

\- Henry ? Tu vas bien ? Killian c'est fait attaquer ! répondit sa mère adoptive.

\- Encore, rétorqua son autre mère.

\- Hey Amour je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai rien demander moi ! lança le pirate dans un sourire.

\- Et tu vas bien ? dit le garçon

\- Très bien mon garçon, je commençais même à m'ennuyer ça commencer à devenir trop calme ici et où est le piquant si personnes ne cherche à me tuer ! lâcha le capitaine sous le regard noir de sa compagne.

\- Et qui t'as attaquer cette fois ci ? questionna le jeune homme.

\- Son demi frère, toi et moi avons au moins ça en commun, nos frères veulent notre morts ! répondit David

\- Mais qui l'aider ? Ne devrions nous pas partir à sa recherche d'ailleurs ? dit Killian

\- J'ai aperçu quelque chose sur le toit juste en face quand on est arriver, mais ça c'est comme volatiliser répliqua Violet doucement.

\- Allons voir ! lança la Sauveuse.

Arriver la haut nos héros ne retrouvent malheureusement aucun indices ...

\- Mais qui ça peut bien être ... se questionna la Reine.

Le soir venu Killian est attablé au bar du Rabbit Hole avec une bouteille de rhum, la tête plongé dans son verre. Quand David viens le rejoindre.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Très bien camarade, merci de t'en soucier.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il une bouteille de rhum vide face à toi ?

\- Je suis fatiguer, fatiguer de ... survivre à tout, je veux vivre tranquillement mais quoi que je fasse jamais je ne pourrais effacer mes actes passer , répondit le pirate.

\- Serveur un whisky s'il-vous-plait. Et toi raconte moi un peu ton histoire !

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

\- Parce que tu me le dois bien et parce que tu fais parti de ma famille et que nous n'avons aucun secret les uns envers les autres ! rétorqua le prince.

Une bouteille de rhum et une de whisky plus tard, Killian avait terminer le recit de son histoire à lui et son père. David lui a lui aussi parler du sien et de son penchant pour la bouteille .

\- Encore une chose que toi et moi partageons : un modèle abominable en tant que père ! lança David. Mais je pense enfin j'espère être un bien meilleur paternel que le miens !

\- Mais oai t'es un super papa ! Mais un beau père affreux ! ricana Killian.

\- Espèce de sale pirate va !

\- Oai et tu verra un jour j'embarquerai ta jolie blondinette et son mioche à bord du Rolly Joger et je l'ai éloignerai de tous se bordel !

\- Oai ba en attendant je te ramène chez toi je crois que t'as vraiment trop bu pour ce soir.

Sur ces derniers mots le Prince se leva mais au même moment il réalisa que le capitaine n'étais peut-être pas le seul à avoir abuser de l'alcool !

Quelques minutes après le téléphone d'Emma, rester passer la soirée avec sa mère, sonna :

" Sherif, c'est Jerry le barman du Rabbit Hole j'ai deux personnes ici que vous feriez bien de venir chercher avant qu'ils ne prennent le volant."

Arriver au bar, la sauveuse fut bien étonner par ce qu'elle découvrit. Killian et David bras dessus, bras dessous endormi complètement ivre sur le comptoir.

" Vous allez me le payer d'avoir bousillé ma soirée tous les deux" murmura la blonde en souriant !

Pendant ce temps au royaume des histoires non raconter, Rumplestinskin est sur le point de découvrir où se trouve le sorcier Jafar, le seul homme qui d'après Hyde est encore en mesure de l'aider à ramener Belle.

 **Notre Killian survie à tout ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! J'étais obliger de recaser le Rolly Joger, c'est ce que dis le Crochet du passé à Emma quand il l'a porte pour monter à bord ! J'aime tellement se passage il fallait que je lui rende hommage ^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre nous retrouverons peut-être enfin notre cher M. Gold !**


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les rues du marché où l'odeur du Safran et du Jasmin se mélanger au brouhaha des passant, une silhouette sombre encapuchonner déambule parmi les étales et écoute les conversations à la recherche d'indice. Soudain il entendit une discussion :

" Je dois quitter notre logis, Jafar me recherche je ne sais pas comment lui échapper, je lui dois tellement !"

\- Que lui dois tu ?

\- Il m'a donner comme mission de retrouver la caverne aux merveilles en échange de la vie de ma femme et de mes enfants.

\- As-tu réussi ta quête ?

\- Oui, j'ai trouver l'emplacement mais il lui faut trouver un objet magique pour pouvoir y accéder et il veux que je lui trouve ...

A ce moment le ténébreux intervient :

" Salutation brave homme ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter cette conversation très intéressante et il se trouve que je m'y connais un peu en objet magique, dites moi comment trouver Jafar et je le forcerai à effacer votre dette !"

\- Et comment feriez-vous ? lança le jeune homme

\- Cela c'est mon problème très cher mais c'est aussi votre seule chance de protéger votre famille !

\- D'accord, je m'appelle Akim, je vais vous indiquer le chemin pour trouver le sorcier !

Sur ces mots les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ...

Le lendemain de l'écart du Capitaine Crochet et du Prince, tout deux se réveillèrent au loft.

\- Alors ça va la belle au bois dormant ? lança Emma à son compagnon

\- Humm très bien merci, amour, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de boire autant, ce n'est pas à mon habitude, se défendit le pirate.

Après un court moment de flottement mère et fille se mirent à éclater de rire ensemble.

\- Oh oui enfaîte c'est peut-être une habitude si ... ironisa Killian

\- En tout cas pour moi, non, et j'ai mal à la tête et à l'estomac aussi d'ailleurs, répliqua David.

\- Tenez prenez un aspirine tous les deux mais je vous préviens maman est remonter et dans deux secondes vous aurez le droit au sermon de Blanche Neige, répondit Emma.

A cet instant le téléphone d'Emma sonna,

" Tiens c'est Regina, elle tiens une piste elle me dis de la rejoindre à son caveau de suite."

A même moment chez Granny Henry à une idée soudaine:

" Je sais ! Mais pourquoi on y a pas penser plus tôt ! A la boutique de mon grand mère il y a un tas d'objet magique et personnes ne tiens le magasin, j'ai étais son apprenti j'en ai encore la clé, nous n'avons qu'à y allez !"

Arriver dans l'établissement, les deux jeunes gens se mettent à chercher frénétiquement:

"Mais enfaîte qu'est-ce-qu'on cherche exactement ?" demanda Violet.

\- Je ne sais pas tout ce qui pourrais nous aider, répondit l'auteur.

Soudainement la jeune fille, versa une larme.

\- Hey mais que t'arrive t-il ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je viens de trouver un casque ... il appartenez à un ami. répliqua la jeune fille

\- Mais attend c'est le casque du leviatant, je le connais je l'ai vu sur une illustration du livre, il était à Lancelot. Tu le connais ?

\- Oui il nous a sauver la vie, à moi et mon père, pendant une attaque de bandit. Et lui père sont devenu très proche. Je me demande où il est et si il a survécu à tout ça ?

\- Attend j'ai peut-être une solution, je n'ai pas le droit de l'utiliser à des fins personnels et de changer l'histoire mais là ce n'est pas pour moi, ça ne changera rien et personne ne le saura !

Après quelques recherche Henry trouva enfin se voulait.

" Qu'est-ce ? " s'interrogea Violet

\- C'est une boule de cristal, mon grand père s'en sert souvent pour retrouver des gens. Regarde je vais te montrer.

Le jeune homme sorti la plume qu'il avait rapporter avec lui des enfers et écrit sur un parchemin.

 _" Grace à la boule de cristal, Violet put voir ce qu'il était advenue du Chevalier Lancelot du Lac"_

Le jeune femme en y regardant de plus près vit l'homme enchaîner dans un cachot tandis que la vision se retire elle comprit que celui ci étais piéger sous un lac.

\- Oh mon dieu Henry il est danger, il a était fait prisonnier ! cria la jeune fille.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide mais ma famille est trop occuper ils ne voudront jamais, mais il faudrait quelqu'un de Camelot !

\- La Reine Guenièvre ?

\- Non elle a était envoûter elle ne voudra jamais aider Lancelot, sauf si on trouve le moyen d'annuler le sortilège ! Il faut que je parle à celui qui a fourni ce sort !

\- Mais qui ?

\- Voyons mon grand père ... Rumplestiltskin ! répliqua le jeune homme. Et je sais qui pourra nous aider à le joindre.

Pendant ce temps les charmants, leur fille et Killian arrive au caveau .

"Regina qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?"

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan, pendant que certains d'entre vous s'amuser à leurs actes de beuveries, moi j'ai enquêter à travers la ville se qui m'a mener jusque dans la forêt, répondit le maire.

\- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Blanche Neige

\- Le chalet de Gold ! Celui où il cacher August, il est maintenant inaccessible et protéger par un puissant sort de magie noire.

\- Quoi le crocodile a trouver un moyen de revenir ... encore ? demanda le pirate.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'avoue que cette magie me semble familière, répondit la Reine.

\- On devrait surveiller la forêt ! répliqua le Prince.

\- Nous devrions envoyer les nains , dis Blanche.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux ? répondit David

\- Je vais demander aux joyeux compagnons de leurs prêter mains fortes, sugerra Regina.

\- Emma et moi allons à la boutique du ténébreux peut-être allons nous trouver des indices sur le retour de Gold, indique Crochet.

Tous se séparèrent pour accomplir leurs missions.

Au pays des histoires non raconter, Rumple est encore sur le chemin pour retrouver le sorcier Jafar quand soudainement une voix cristalline l'interpelle depuis la côte.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumplestilskin se retourne et découvrit à quelques mètres de lui, Ariel.

"Que fais-tu là sirène ?"

\- J'ai un message pour toi, tiens.

Sur ces dernières parole la jeune femme lui remis un coquillage.

" Grand père j'ai besoin de ton aide, peux tu me dire comment je pourrai annuler les effets du sable enchanté sur la reine Guenièvre ? Je sais que tu es très occuper à chercher le moyen de réveiller Belle mais je ne te dérangerai pas si ce n'était pas important. J'espère que tu réussira à ramener Grand mère parmi nous."

Le ténébreux sourit et murmure quelques choses au coquillage et se retourna face à la sirène.

" Retourne d'où tu viens maintenant!"

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Akim

\- Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, maintenant indique moi le chemin, répondit Gold.

Pendant ce temps à Storybrook, David et Blanche Neige sont en chemin pour retrouver les nains chez Granny's.

" Bonjour Leroy, peux-t-on te demander à service si tu as le temps ? demanda le Prince

\- Bien sur votre majesté, qu'est-ce-qu'on peux faire pour vous ?

\- Il faudrait que tu surveille la forêt avec tes frères , plus précisément aux alentours du chalet de Gold ! On soupçonnes quelqu'un d'y préparer à mauvais coup ! Les joyeux compagnons vous prêterons mains fortes. répondit Marie-Marguarette.

\- Ok y va sœurette, tu peux compter sur nous, allez les gars hey ho on retourne au boulot. répondit Grincheux.

Au même instant à la lisière de la forêt Regina, rencontra Petit Jean. Pour lui demandez exactement la même chose. Les joyeux compagnons acceptèrent tous à la condition que le maire garde Roland auprès d'elle, pour sa sécurité, chose que bien sur elle accepta avec plaisir.

A ce moment Killian et Emma arrivèrent à la boutique de Gold.

\- Comment allons rentrer ? demanda le pirate

\- Je pourrai faire exploser la porte ? répondit la jeune femme.

\- T'aurai pas une solution plus discrète à me proposer ?

\- Bien on va faire ça à l'ancienne en suivant l'enseignement de Neal, sugerra la sauveuse.

Après avoir crocheter la serrure, tout deux entrèrent dans le magasin.

\- Tiens on avais raison regarde la boutique est sans dessus dessous, lança la blonde.

\- Effectivement quelqu'un à fouiller ici, mais le crocodile n'en n'aurai pas eu besoin il sais exactement où tous se trouve . Quel intérêt aurai-t-il eu à faire cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as probablement raison, mais qui alors ? Peut-être Liam ? rétorqua la Belle.

Quand soudain Killian aperçu à un parchemin sur le sol avec une inscription :

 _" Grace à la boule de cristal, Violet put voir ce qu'il était advenue du Chevalier Lancelot du Lac."_

\- Oui tu as raison Amour ce doit-être lui, répondit le capitaine en cachant le papier dans son blouson. Continuons nos recherches. Que pouvait-il bien chercher et surtout l'a-t-il trouver ?

\- Y a tellement d'objet ici, regarde comme ça c'est quoi ce truc à quoi ça pourrai servir de garder une pelote de laine ? Gold est vraiment un type bizarre ! rétorqua Emma

\- Ce n'est pas une pelote de laine répondit Crochet légèrement amuser en saisissant le bobine, c'est le fil d'Ariane, il te mène à se que tu recherche le plus.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'est trouver la première fois !

\- Il fonctionne pas son truc ! Pourquoi il ne marche pas avec toi ? questionna la jeune femme.

\- Cela parait logique je ne recherche rien, j'ai trouver exactement ce que je souhaitez le plus au monde, lança Killian un sourire tendre au lèvres.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau parleur, répondit Emma en souriant. Allez retournons à nos recherche.

En rentrant chez elle Régina, installa la chambre d'amis pour Roland.

\- Ca te va ? Cette chambre est juste en face de la mienne ! Tu y sera bien ! Je reviens il doit me rester quelques anciens jouets d'Henry dans le grenier.

En redescendant, la Reine retrouva le jeune garçon assis sur son propre lit les yeux rempli de larmes un cadre de son père et d'elle même à la main.

\- A moi aussi il me manque tu sais ? Mais je ferais tout se que je peux pour te protéger et t'aimer comme lui même l'aurai fait ! le consola le maire.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'enfant s'endormi dans les bras de sa belle mère. Elle resta à un moment attendri en le serrant tout contre elle et revis à travers la tendresse de cet enfant l'homme qu'elle a tant aimer et paisible s'endormi en gardant le garçon dans ses bras.

Toujours en attente d'une réponse de la part de Regina et de leur fille, Blanche et David décident de rentrer chez eux pour retrouver Neal toujours sous la surveillance de la fée Bleue.

De leurs cotés Emma et Killian rentrent bredouille chez eux.

" Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?" demanda le pirate

\- J'ai bien une petite idée, répondit la jeune femme un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Humhum et es-tu sûr de t'être assez entraîner pour ça ma belle ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Et d'un geste la blonde entraîna son amant à l'étage dans leur chambre.

Henry toujours sur le port attend impatiemment le retour de la sirène quand soudainement il l'a vit apparaître.

\- Ariel c'est bon tu l'a trouver ? s'empressa de demander le jeune homme.

\- Oui ! J'ai trouver le ténébreux ! répondit la jeune femme.

\- Alors qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien ! Il m'a juste rendu le coquillage, tiens d'ailleurs !

Quand Henry pris le coquillage dans les mains une voix s'éleva de l'objet enchanté.

" Henry tu trouvera une potion bleu dans mon coffre, avant de partir je l'ai celer par la magie du sang tu seras donc le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Fais la boire à Guenièvre cela annulera l'enchantement de la poudre. Je dois te laisser je suis sur le point de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être m'aider à ramener Belle, fais attention à toi. A bientôt."

\- Merci Ariel, merci pour tout ! lança l'auteur.

\- De rien Henry se fut avec plaisir, répondit la sirène avant de s'en allez.

En regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner le garçon remarqua au loin un navire dont toutes les voiles était gonfler malgré le manque évident de vent quand soudainement celui ci disparu dans la brume.

 _ **Alors à votre avis quel est ce navire ? Des reviews svp ! Donnez moi votre avis, ça m'intéresse ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain chez Granny, Henry et Violet sont attablé devant un chocolat chaud et un bagel .

"C'est bon mon grand père m'a répondu j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut" dit le jeune homme.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Guenièvre, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour les enfants, mon garçon je dois te parler ! intervient Killian.

\- Bien sur mais Violet et moi avions quelque chose à faire ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir, je dors à la maison de toute façon !

\- Non cela ne peut pas attendre, répliqua le pirate en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

A sa vue l'auteur blêmit.

\- Crochet je ... je peux t'expliquer ! lança l'adolescent.

\- Ecoute Henry, je sais que tu as de bonnes attentions, répondit le capitaine en s'asseyant à coté de Violet, mais toi et moi connaissons les règles de la plume, Isaac a eu de gros problème en agissant comme tu l'a fait !

\- Oui parce que l'apprenti et Merlin le surveiller mais il ne sont plus là donc plus personnes ne peut me condamner pour ce que j'ai fait, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- Ah et donc vu qu'il n'y a plus personne pour te l'empêcher autant profiter de se pouvoir que l'on ta accorder ? Mais si, je te signale que tes mères sont encore là et figure toi que tu as beaucoup de chance car ça aurai pu être Emma qui aurai découvert se bout de papier mais je l'ai trouver avant elle !

\- Et pourquoi lui as-tu cacher si c'est pour me le reprocher après ? répliqua Henry agacer.

\- Parce que j'espérai que tu t'étais simplement égarer, je voulais t'éviter les foudres de ta mère, mais si c'est comme cela que tu réagit je peux allez la chercher tout de suite pour qu'elle discute avec nous ! dis le pirate en ce levant.

\- Non non Killian s'il-te-plait, je ... je vais tout t'expliquer !

\- Je ne te demande pas ça Henry, ce que je te demande c'est de me promettre de ne plus recommencer et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit au lieu de le faire seul demande nous de l'aide, tu as 2 sorcières, une sauveuse, un couple royal et un pirate diablement beau à ton service sers toi s'en ! répliqua Crochet en souriant.

A cet instant Emma arriva au restaurant.

" Qu'est-ce-que vous trafiquer tous les trois ?"

\- Rien j'apprend juste les ficelles de la séduction à ton fils, répondit Killian avec un regard taquin.

\- Ahah et bien tu reprendra ton enseignement plus tard ou plutôt jamais, mes parents et Regina nous attendent au loft.

Au même moment, Rumplestilskin et Akim arrivèrent devant une petite cabane.

\- Cela m'étonnerai qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Jafar habite dans un tel taudis !

\- Faites moi confiance ! répondit l'homme

\- Étrangement je vous fais confiance, mais si jamais vous me décevez le prix que vous aurez à payer sera bien plus élever que ce que vous devait à Jafar !

En poussant la porte, Rumple découvrit un palais aux décors de marbre et sculptures dorés.

\- Oui je sais cela est très étrange, l'intérieur est bien plus grand que l'extérieur !

\- Oui merci j'avais remarquer !

\- Et bien plus luxueux !

Quand soudain une voix rauque résonna:

" Qui ose déranger le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ?"

\- Laisse moi te contredire très cher ! répliqua le ténébreux

\- Qui est-tu ? lança Jafar

\- Rumplestilskin le ténébreux et des sorciers comme toi j'en ai anéantit plusieurs, tu as ce que je recherche et j'ai ce que tu souhaite, nous pourrions faire affaire !

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne !

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu demander à cet homme de te fournir un objet magique ? Objet dont je connais le nom et l'emplacement !

\- Que veux tu ?

\- Pour le moment uniquement l'assurance que tu laissera Akim et sa famille tranquille et après nous pourront parler affaire !

\- Bien entendu je n'ai que faire de ces cloportes ! Iago viens ici ! cria le sorcier

\- Oui Jafar que puis-je pour toi ? lança son serviteur

\- Libère la famille de ce miséreux et fais les sortir d'ici. MAINTENANT !

Akim remercia le ténébreux avant de s'éclipser non sans un dernier regard empli de regret vers le sablier que le sorcier portez à la ceinture.

\- Viens suis moi, je t'offre un thé pour discuter de tout cela, lança le propriétaire des lieux.

Arriver au loft, Emma et Killian sont rapidement rejoint par Regina.

\- Ou étais tu ? Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de toi ? lança Blanche à sa belle mère.

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupations que de celles de vous rassurer, j'ai récupérer Roland pour laisser les Joyeux Compagnons enquêter .

\- Ah désolé mais où est-il ?

\- Avec sa demi-sœur, chez Zéléna !

\- Avec sa sœur ... chez ta sœur ... je m'y perds avec cette famille, répliqua le pirate avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la sauveuse.

\- Je vous ai rien demander Capitaine Guyliner ce n'est pas plus compliquer qu'un type qui sors avec l'ex du fils de son ex ou qui a un petit frère plus vieux que lui et qui plus est veux le tuer ! scanda Regina

\- En parlant de ça, on a du nouveau sur Gold ? demanda David en espérant calmer l'atmosphère.

\- Euh non, répondit Emma

\- Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? demanda son père

\- Je crois que nous n'avons qu'une seule solution, on se sert du pirate comme appat cela pourrait-être très divertissant ! lança la reine à un sourire sadique vers le Capitaine

\- Hors de question ! répliqua Emma

\- Oui bonne idée, répondit Blanche Neige

\- Maman ! cria la sauveuse

\- Mais si ! Bien évidement on le protégera mais c'est le seul moyen d'attirer Liam ici !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Je suis un survivant ! lança Killian

\- Ah oui et combien de fois es tu mort ce mois ci ? répondit Regina

\- Pas forcement de protection mais disons que face à une balle, une lame peut-être utile, répliqua le Prince, un sourire narquois au lèvre.

\- Toucher camarade alors au travail ! répondit le pirate.

A cet instant tous entendirent une lourde détonation !

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Une explosion ? demanda Emma

\- Non, je reconnaîtrai ce bruit entre mille ! Ça c'est la douce mélodie des coups de canons ! Ah je m'en sens nostalgique ! répliqua Killian sous le regard accusateur de la sauveuse.

\- Oui, bref on nous attaque ! répliqua la reine.

 _ **Voilà pour ce 6ème chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui me suive et une petite reviews serai la bien venue s'il-vous-plait ! Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et vos intuitions pour la suite, ce que vous aimeriez voir !**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nos héros descendent du loft en trombe quand ils appercoivent Leroy arriver en courant :

" BATEAU PIRATE !" cira le nain .

\- Est-ce qu'un jour se type va arrêter de hurler ? demanda Regina

\- Leroy que fais tu là ? questionna le Prince

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de le dire Bateau Pirate !

\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas censer être dans la forêt ?

\- Je viens de la forêt et le bateau aussi !

\- Quoi ? Un bateau sur la terre ? T'as abuser du rhum Grognon ! répliqua Killian

\- C'est Grincheux moi espèce de sale pirate manchot !

\- Explique nous ça ? Comment c'est possible ? rétorqua David

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! répondit le pirate. Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Il se diriger vers le port, répondit Grincheux.

\- Donc tu as vu un navire ? Dans la forêt ? Qui se dirige vers le port ? Ma belle il faudrait allez chercher Archie le nain c'est pris un coup de pioche ! ironisa le capitaine.

\- Quand vous aurez fini vos idioties on pourrait peut-être allez voir, non ? lança Regina

\- Maman prend Neal et Henry et mettez vous à l'abri !

\- Où ça ? demanda Blanche Neige.

\- Allez chez Zéléna, elle vous protégera ! répondit la reine.

Sur ces dernières paroles Marie Marguarette acquiesça et le reste de nos héros se dirigea vers le port.

" Alors dis moi ténébreux, que veux tu ?" demanda Jafar.

\- Je veux que tu me procure le moyen de réveiller une personne piéger par le charme du sommeil, répondit Gold.

\- Ahaha et tu te prétend être le plus puissant, mais ne sais tu pas que seul un baiser d'amour sincère est le remède, répliqua le sorcier.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais mais cette situation est plus complexe que tu ne pourrai le croire ! Un ami commun m'a dit que tu pourrai m'aider c'est le seul moyen que tu as si tu veux que je te cède ce qu'il te faut pour accéder à la caverne, alors marché conclu ?

\- Hyde n'est pas mon ami ! Le seul autre moyen se trouve dans la caverne tu devra donc m'aider en premier ... alors marché conclu ? répliqua ironiquement Jafar.

\- Bien je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, une sirène devrait pouvoir nous aider à allez récupérer ce qu'il nous faut dans un autre monde, mon monde.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces femmes à queue de poisson, je préfère voyager par mes propres moyens si tu le veux bien !

\- Et comment compte tu faire cela ?

Après avoir saisit son sceptre en forme de cobra et avoir taper trois fois sur le sol, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un tapis qui arriva par lui même en volant !

\- Monte, je vais te montrer l'étendu de mes pouvoirs !

Arriver au port nos héros découvrent effectivement un immense navire sombre à trois mats entourer d'une brume verdâtre.

Le capitaine aperçu le bateau au loin en pleine mer, les yeux écarquiller et remplit de terreur il saisissat le bras de sa belle et lui dit :

\- Je connais ce navire, il est le pire qui soit ! Il apporte mort et désolation à quiconque le voit. Tous ceux qu'ils l'ont aperçu sont morts !

\- Si ils sont tous morts comment t'en a entendu parler toi ? répondit la reine.

\- Que sais-tu à propos de se bateau ? demanda David

\- Ce n'est pas un bateau rétorqua le capitaine agacer, c'est un bâtiment. C'est la plus terrible des légendes ! Le Hollandais Volant !

\- Quoi ? Le hollandais Volant ? Comme dans pirate des Caraïbes ? Le vaisseau fantôme et tous l'équipage damnés ? répliqua Emma

\- Pirates des quoi ? Sinon oui tout à fait ! questionna le capitaine

\- Mais attend laisse moi réfléchir ... dans le film le capitaine de se bateau ..., commença la blonde

\- BÂTIMENT ! Bordel apprenez les bons termes !

\- Oai bâtiment on s'en fou ! Enfin bref le capitaine c'est Davy Jones ! Jones ? ... Comme toi ! Tu crois que ? ...

\- On va vite le savoir.

Le pirate se mit à courir en direction du Jolly Roger rapidement suivit par le reste de l'équipe quand soudainement une vive lumière traversa le ciel juste au dessus d'eux.

Arriver à sa boutique Gold mis tout de suite les choses au point avec Jafar.

" Toi tu reste là, j'ai quelques choses à faire tu ne bouge pas d'ici et je te donnerai ce que tu souhaite."

Le ténébreux disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Après être tous monter à bord, Killian lança le Jolly Roger à la poursuite du Hollandais Volant.

" Est-ce qu'un simple berger serai capable de garder le cap le temps que j'aille chercher mes armes dans ma cabine" demanda le pirate.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'un simple berger est capable de faire avec ton bâtiment Capitaine ! ironisa le Prince.

Au bout de quelques minutes le brun remonta sur le pont son épée à la main .

\- Préparez-vous à l'abordage ! annonça Hook.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit une voix derrière son dos . Je suis déjà là frangin !

Toutes la bandes resta bouche-bais, sans que personne ne voyent le coup venir, Killian se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Liam quand soudainement son frère lui enfonça profondément sa lame à travers l'abdomen.

\- Tu penser me duper, mais ceci n'est qu'un avertissement la prochaine fois ce sera vraiment la fin du lâche qui est mon frère !

Après ces quelques mots Liam extirpa son sabre et disparu dans une fumée verte.

\- Killian ! Non, non, non, pas encore ! cria Emma en courant porter secoure au pirate, étendu au sol.

David et Régina regardèrent la scène en retrait en se demandant encore ce que voulais dire son agresseur !

Emma remarqua à peine l'ombre qui se plaça près d'elle devant l'incrédulité des deux autres rester derrière.

\- Tu sais ma belle, inutile de pleurer, ce n'est pas grand chose ! lança l'homme derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais ne vois tu pas qu'il est blesser ! répliqua la jeune femme en levant la tête et se retrouvant nez à nez avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Quoi ? Mais que ... ? Quoi ? Comment ?

Tout d'un coup le corps inanimé de Hook disparu dans une brume grise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ce bordel ? cria la sauveuse !

\- C'était le crocodile, il est venue me trouver dans ma cabine, il m'a dit qu'il avait senti la menace, et que une fois qu'il en aurai fini avec moi on aurai une dette envers lui ! Il n'a rien a voir avec ça, il rentre à peine et il pense qu'il pourra peut-être avoir besoin de nos services par la suite ! Ensuite il a utiliser ces pouvoirs pour me geler sur place pour m'empêcher de le suivre ! répondit Killian.

Le pirate retourna à sa place derrière la barre quand soudainement une vive lumière retraversa le ciel au dessus d'eux !

Merci beaucoup d'être de plus en plus nombreux à nous suivre (Je dis nous car cette fiction nous l'écrivons à 2, mon chéri et moi ^^)

Des petites reviews svp c'est juste ce qui nous manquent on aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous souhaiter voir pour la suite !

Un merci tout spécial pour lucie.1551 qui a poster le tout premier commentaire ! Un grand merci à toi !


	8. Chapter 8

Après que le prince soit repartie avec sa femme, son fils et son petit-fils, Regina resta seule avec sa sœur, après s'être assurer que Roland dormais profondément elle lança :

"Zéléna j'aimerai savoir exactement ce que tu as fais pendant notre absence ?"

\- J'ai pris le thé avec Blanche en attendant votre retour, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu me promet de ne pas être impliquer dans cette histoire ? demanda la Reine

\- Bien sur que non, qu'est-ce-qui te fais penser une chose pareil ?

\- Liam ... Après avoir attaquer Croch... Enfin Gold il a disparu dans une brume. Une brume verte !

\- Comment ose-tu ? Comment peux-tu douter de moi après tout ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ta confiance ? J'ai anéanti Hadès pour te sauver et tu ne crois toujours pas en moi ?

\- Non, enfin Zéléna ce n'est pas ça ! Mais si moi j'ai penser à ça, la famille Tout Espoir ne vas pas tarder à le faire aussi ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse subir ce qu'ils m'ont fais quand ils ont cru que j'avais tuer Archie ! Nous devons absolument éclaircir cette histoire et rapidement avant qu'ils réalisent ce qui c'est vraiment passer !

A leur retour au loft les charmants rejoingnèrent Emma et Killian déjà arriver.

" Tout va bien ici ?" lança le Prince.

\- Très bien, oui, à part qu'une fois encore Killian a faillit mourir ! répliqua la sauveuse.

Blanche sentant l'orage arriver décida rapidement de changer de sujet.

\- Que voulais Gold à votre avis ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mais avec le crocodile on peux s'attendre à tout ! Et il n'est pas du style à divulguer ces projets ! répondit le pirate.

\- Mais il ne fais rien sans arrière penser ! lâcha David.

\- Oui ça c'est sur, il voulais qu'on est une dette de vie envers lui ! Et il saura nous le rappeler ! dis le brun.

\- Nous devons éclaircir cette histoire ! Gold, Liam, et Hyde ... On a du boulot mais en attendant moi je suis exténuer lança Henry en baillant.

\- Oui tu as raison une bonne nuit de sommeil et on y verra surement plus clair ! Demain on recommence à mener l'enquête, je vais demander à Régina de rendre visite aux Joyeux Compagnons pour savoir si il y a du nouveau, Blanche et Henry il faudrait commencer les recherches à la bibliothèque sur le Hollandais Volant.

\- Euh désolé mais demain je ne suis pas avec vous ! répliqua l'auteur.

\- Et en quelle honneur jeune homme ? Puis-je savoir où tu a l'intention d'allez ? lâcha sa mère

\- C'est bon maman j'ai seulement rendez-vous avec Violet nous allons rendre visite aux habitants de Camelott, histoire de savoir si tout le monde s'adaptent !

\- Hahaha et tu crois qu'on va gober ça ? Petit chenapan va ! Pour ma part je vais mener l'enquête au port ! ironisa Killian

\- Seul ? Hors de question ! répliqua Emma

\- Il ne sera pas seul, je serai avec lui ! répondit David

\- Et c'est censer me rassurer !

\- Je vois que ta foi en moi est toujours inébranlable ! lâcha son père vexer.

\- C'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en lui ! Il se met toujours en danger !

\- Et je ne te signale que je suis là et que je suis un survivant ! lança le Capitaine en souriant.

\- Bref Emma, sans Henry ta mère aura besoin de toi à la bibliothèque, Killian et moi irons au port ! Rendez-vous à 9h devant chez Granny pirate !

Le lendemain matin Henry avait donner rendez-vous à Violet devant chez Granny, ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où les habitants de Camelott avaient encore un camp, ils trouvèrent rapidement la Reine Guenièvre, un peu à l'écart, le visage déformer par la douleur de la perte du Roi.

" Majesté, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous ? Puis-je m'asseoir auprès de vous ? " demanda l'auteur.

\- Je ne veux nullement discuter avec le fils des meurtriers de mon mari ! répliqua la Reine

\- Vous vous m'éprenez votre altesse, ce n'est pas ma famille qui a tuer Arthur, mais Hadès, ils l'ont d'ailleurs détruit après ces actes !

\- Si la ténébreuse ne nous avez pas amener ici, rien de ceci ne serai arriver, les votre ont causer sa perte ! Tout est de votre fautes à tous ! lança-t-elle amère

\- Ma Reine vous me connaissez je suis la fille de Sir Morgan, je suis aussi victime du sort. Je vous assure que vous pouvez faire confiance en Henry, dans ce monde il est un héros, dit Violet

\- Et en quoi un héros peut-il m'aider à obtenir vengeance ?

\- Quelle genre de vengeance ? questionna le jeune garçon.

\- Je veux anéantir ceux qui ont détruit tout ce que nous avons mis tant de temps à construire, et vous avez raison, votre famille ne sont pas les seuls fautifs !

\- Et qui d'autres ?

-Ce traître de Lancelot ! Mais apparemment il n'est pas ici ! J'ai envoyer ma garde personnel le chercher et il est introuvable, avoua Guenièvre.

Après un rapide, regard l'un à l'autre, Violet répliqua :

\- Mais attend une minute Henry ? Crois-tu que la potion pourrais fonctionner pour retrouver Lancelot ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda la Reine.

\- J'ai une potion elle était pour ma famille, si on la boit elle nous mène à notre pire ennemi, mais si cela peux vous prouver que nous sommes dans le même camp que vous, je vous la cède ! lui répondit-il.

\- Bien, j'accepte votre offre !

Après que le jeune homme est tendu la fiole à la Reine, elle bu d'une gorgée le liquide bleu.

De retour au palais de Jafar celui ci donna rendez-vous au ténébreux au crépuscule à l'entré Sud de la ville.

En attendant Rumple décida de s'assurer que Jafar avait tenu sa parole et parti en direction du village dans l'attention d'y trouver Akim.

" Petit connais-tu un certain Akim ?" demanda Gold à un enfant d'à peine 6 ans.

\- Bien sur Monsieur, c'est mon père, répliqua le garçon.

\- Peux-tu me mener à lui ?

\- Oui M'sieur ! répliqua fièrement le garçonnet.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite cabane.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Un homme veux te voir ! cria l'enfant.

\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je vois que Jafar à tenu sa promesse, je venais juste pour m'en assurer, grâce à vous je suis sur le point de retrouver ma femme, je voulais vous remercier. répliqua le ténébreux.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ? Nous connaissons nous ?

\- Enfin bien sur, je vous ai rencontrer i peine 2 jours, vous m'avez mener à Jafar en échange de votre liberté !

\- Ah ? Euh et bien ... Désolé Monsieur, je vous suis apparemment extrêmement redevable mais en réalité ce n'était pas moi, Jafar détenez ma famille en échange de mes services mais il y a plusieurs jours un jeune homme est venu me trouver, il posséder un collier magique, il a pris mon apparence et m'a fais promettre de ne pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurai pas régler mon affaire !

\- Quoi ? Mais qui est cet homme ? demanda Rumple.

\- Ici, nous l'appelons le sauveur !

\- Décidément c'est une chose assez répandu, et où pourrais-je trouver votre sauveur ?

\- A l'Est de la ville, vous trouverez l'ancien palais du Sultan, il est en ruine depuis que le sorcier l'à détruit, mais certains disent qu'il y est toujours.

\- Bien, merci ! lança Gold en partant.

Akim attrapa le ténébreux par le bras et en le fixant dans les yeux lui murmura

" Merci, merci pour tout vous nous avez sauver !".

Quand il remarqua que le soleil commencer lentement sa descente, Rumple, résigner parti vers le Sud pour rejoindre Jafar.

Quand elle eu fini la fiole, Guenièvre se rappela toutes ces dernières années ...

Son amour pour Lancelot, la trahison d'Arthur avec la poudre, l'enfermement au cachot de son bien aimé ...

Une larme roula sur sa joue,

\- Pardonnez-nous Majesté pour notre petite mise en scène, nous savions que si on vous disez la vérité vous refuseriez de boire la potion ! dis Henry

\- Je ... Non ne vous excusez pas c'est à moi de vous demandez pardon ! répliqua la Reine.

\- Non ceci n'est pas nécessaire, nous avons besoin de votre aide votre altesse !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Retrouver le chevalier Lancelot bien-sûr ! lâcha le jeune homme.


End file.
